


Holster

by purplesocrates



Category: Rejseholdet | Unit One
Genre: Holster porn, M/M, allan is a tease, blowjob, is that a thing? it is now, lacour has a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Fischer does it on purpose a few more times just to see if he is right in thinking for some reason LaCour seems to react very oddly to the sight of Allan wearing his holster, seemingly going very quiet and blushing whenever he sees it. He continues this gentle teasing for a few weeks enjoying torturing LaCour in this way. He is working late one night as LaCour is asleep in the hammock having helped Fischer watch surveillance tapes. Fischer made a point of keeping his holster on and sitting too close to LaCour which meant he was up and close and personal with that blush.





	Holster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



It’s freezing outside and Fischer is fed up as usual. He wants to be out chasing down leads and questioning suspects. Instead he has to come back to the mobile office to fill out the paperwork Ingrid has been on at him to finish. The case is winding up now so he doesn’t actually have any suspects to chase. _It’s probably wrong to hope for a new murder,_ he idly thinks. Rushing into the office slamming the door behind him and making the whole things shake, not that he notices, as he blusters into the warmth removing his coat and gloves he sits down at his desk and turns his computer on. It’s only when he hears the coffee machine does he realise he is not alone.

“Is that coffee?” He yells to whomever it is.

“Yes would you like some?” The voice replies which he is reasonably sure is LaCour.

“Yes please thank you.” He says and smiles, Thomas makes the best coffee.

Fischer carries on sorting through the various files he needs to type up his final report idly listening to LaCour potter about in the small kitchen. He doesn’t hear LaCour leave the kitchen nook and only realises when he looks up to to find LaCour stood stock still, holding two cups of coffee looking at him with a strange expression on his face.

“Are you okay?” Fischer asks Thomas who looks paler than normal upon meeting his gaze and then blushes, _actually blushes._ Fischer having never witnessed this before smiles wide and laughs. “What is wrong with you?”

LaCour looks away and coughs “nothing” he mutters and walks towards Fischer he places one of the cups of coffee down on Allan’s desk and then quickly walks away to his own desk and sits down eyes cast downwards. He sips his too hot coffee and burns his mouth, he swears.

Fischer shakes his head at LaCour’s odd behaviour. “Thanks for the coffee.” He says and LaCour just nods.

Allan continues with his work, Thomas is always an odd one so he doesn’t think much of it, he notices that LaCour keeps stealing surreptitious glances at him. He tries to figure out if LaCour is actually doing any work right now or just pretending to look busy. He catches his eye once or twice but LaCour quickly looks away. Fischer is about to ask him what is so fascinating when Ingrid walks in.

“Fischer take the holster off and put the gun away unless you plan on shooting one of us.” She says irritated already.

“Shit sorry I forgot I had it on.” He says as he realises he has just lost whatever good will he may have garnered by doing his paperwork with his mistake. He gets up and removes it and goes to put the the gun away. LaCour watches him with great interest as he does this and Fischer could swear LaCour looks vaguely disappointed but more relaxed as he sits back down at his desk.

Fischer does it on purpose a few more times just to see if he is right in thinking for some reason LaCour seems to react very oddly to the sight of Allan wearing his holster, seemingly going very quiet and blushing whenever he sees it. He continues this gentle teasing for a few weeks enjoying torturing LaCour in this way. He is working late one night as LaCour is asleep in the hammock having helped Fischer watch surveillance tapes. Fischer made a point of keeping his holster on and sitting too close to LaCour which meant he was up and close and personal with that blush.

He is busy typing up a report as LaCour gently snores behind him, then there is some muffled words and what could be interpreted as moans. Fischer stops typing to listen, there are more moans, a possible yes and then as he turns around to look at LaCour who is clearly dreaming and he hears it - _oh officer._ Fischer feels as if he has stopped breathing. LaCour is biting his lip and moaning, eyes flickering away behind his closed eyelids. Then he says it again and Fischer smiles. _He has an officer kink despite the fact that he is one himself,_ Allan thinks amused with this new piece of information, _interesting_.

 

Fischer smiles and turns around to carry on with his work while thinking of all the new ways he can use this piece of information to torture LaCour. Allan wonders if he is dreaming about him, the thought comes unbidden and makes him blush this time. He coughs loudly and carries on typing. LaCour wakes up with a start and looks at Fischer’s back, _oh god please let me not have talked in my sleep,_ he thinks.

“Sorry.” LaCour says.

“For what?” Fischer responds as nonchalantly as possible.

“Was I talking in my sleep?” LaCour says as nonchalantly as possible.

A pause and LaCour wants to die as he dreads what that pause could mean. “Not much, nothing incriminating,” then Allan mutters under his breath “officer.”

“What was that?” LaCour attempts to keep the panic from his voice, did he just say Officer? Please no...

“Nothing.” Fischer says and smiles.

 

 

They are all going to the pub and Fischer has to go back to the mobile office to drop his gun off he tells the rest of them he will meet them there. Ingrid mutters something about telling LaCour to hurry up as he is still in the office apparently, Fischer smirks at this information. Entering the office he locks the door behind him, determined to see how far this officer and holster kink goes. He sees LaCour sat at his desk brow furrowed engrossed in typing up something. Fischer removes his coat placing it on one of the desks and sits on the front edge facing LaCour and waits for him to look up.

Eventually he does and instantly has that look on his face, the panic and blushing and the looking away he coughs awkwardly and mumbles a hello.

“Are you coming?” Fischer says folding his arms and looking at LaCour who is pointedly looking down and pretending to shuffle some papers. “To the pub?” He clarifies.

“Yeah, I just wanted to get this done first.” He mumbles.

“LaCour.” Nothing, no response so Fischer repeats in a more demanding tone. “LaCour.”

He looks up and attempts his best to not blush again looking somewhere just above Fischer’s right shoulder. “Yes.”

“What is wrong with you?”

“What do you mean? Nothing I just wanted to get this report done.”

“I don’t mean just now I mean these last few weeks you have been really weird even for you.” Fischer says and smiles when LaCour grimaces at him for that last remark.

“I’m fine.” He says “I’ll meet you at the pub you don’t have to wait for me.” LaCour starts to type again and Fischer doesn’t move he just stares at him. “Seriously just go.”

“LaCour.” He tries again.

“What is it Allan?” LaCour says and looks up at him again and sighs.

Fischer smiles and walks towards LaCour now he has his attention reaching his desk LaCour leans back in his chair to try and get away from him. “What are you doing?” Allan doesn’t answer he just smiles and walks around to LaCour grabs the arms of his chair and spins him around to the side to face him and leans in invading his personal space. “Allan!”

“Yes.” Fischer replies smiling at LaCour like a cat whose got the cream.

“What are you doing?” LaCour asks slightly panicked now at the proximity of Allan and the holster, he is wearing that black top as well that he looks far too good in. He’s smiling in that way that LaCour loves and hates, the smile that means _I know what you are thinking._

“What would you like me to do?”

_Did he just lick his lips?_ LaCour thinks and he can feel that blush coming up again. “I don’t have time for this Fischer, please just let me finish this report.”

“Everyone else is at the pub.” Fischer responds in a slightly breathless tone.

“And?”

“I locked the door when I came in.”

LaCour gulps “why?”

“I think you know why.”

“I don’t know what kind of game you are playing here Fischer but it’s not funny.”

“I think it might be Officer to you.” Allan says and smiles again as LaCour goes bright red with a blush, _Oh god he heard me,_ LaCour thinks about that dream he had while he and Fischer were working late he thought he may have been talking in his sleep.

“I don’t know what you mean.” LaCour responds sounding unconvincing even to himself.

Allan smiles “really?”

“Is this some kind of joke? It’s really not funny.” LaCour is finding this whole situation mortifying and he really wishes Allan would stop invading his personal space.

“I would never joke about this.”

“About what?” LaCour is looking like he wants to melt into the chair and dissolve but he isn’t pushing Allan away which he easily could. Smiling, Fischer leans in and places his lips against LaCour’s and kisses him. Before Fischer knows what happening LaCour has stood up and pushed Fischer against the desk placing himself between his legs, arms have encircled Fischer’s waist and he is being passionately and breathlessly kissed by LaCour as he moans into LaCour’s mouth. Fischer brings his hands up to run his fingers through that soft strawberry blonde hair pulling slightly at the strands as they slip through his fingers.

Eventually they part to get some air and Allan smiles and says with kiss swollen lips “oh officer.”

LaCour smirks and then says “shut up.”

“Make me.”

“I can think of a better use for that mouth of yours.” Thomas says with a smirk and Allan raises an eyebrow at him. “On your knees Officer.” Thomas commands in a tone of voice that makes Allan moan as he takes a step back from Fischer and starts to undo his trousers keeping eye contact with Fischer, a challenge written all over his face.

Allan smiles and gets on his knees in front of LaCour looking up at him “you want me to keep the holster on right?”

  
LaCour nods “absolutely.”

Allan reaches up and pulls LaCour’s trousers down. Fingers delve under the waistband of his underwear and push them down to reveal Thomas’ now very erect cock. Strong, slightly calloused hands push the foreskin back as softer than velvet lips engulf him and then LaCour is moaning as he is engulfed into the warm cavern of Fischer’s mouth. Hands grab at Fischer’s hair pulling as Thomas moans loudly looking down at the sight of Allan on his knees still wearing that holster sucking and swirling his tongue around his cock.

“Fuucckk” LaCour gasps as Fischer begins to bob his head back and forth and then slide those soft, soft lips which feel impossibly good. The grip on Allan’s hair is tightening, the hands that are grasping at Thomas’ hips slip around to cup that ass which feels as wonderful as Allan had imagined and they both groan in pleasure.

“I’m going to come Allan, fuucckk.” LaCour shouts and Allan hums his approval and squeezes his hands to let Thomas know he fully intends to swallow every drop. LaCour moans loudly and leans his head back letting out a long whine and gasp as he comes down Fischer’s throat. Allan swallows every drop before he slowly releases LaCour from his mouth.

Thomas looks down and smiles as Allan laughs “the holster? Really?” He says incredulous.

“You in the holster, Officer.” Thomas replies as Fischer moans.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments encourage me.... up to you if that’s a good or a bad thing! Xxxx


End file.
